Who Knew!
by older-is-wiser
Summary: Rating for some language and later chapters. I wrote this since I really fo not like Sophia because we all know that Grissom belongs with Sara ;)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I wish I did but I own nothing of CSI. Jerry gets all of that credit.

This is my first Fan Fic but I hope that you like it.

WHO KNEW!

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was flirting with him and he was loving it. The way he smiled at her, laughed at her corny jokes, and took every word in like it was the last time he would hear her voice. If he would just look up he would see me standing here. But no he was acting like a high school boy with his first crush at WORK of all places. What happened to his work being his life and coworkers do not bring relationships into that work.

"OK, if you want to just ride with me and I'll bring you back here after breakfast." Sophia said with a hint of begging in her voice.

"Sure I'll meet you by your truck in 10. I just have to give Sara back some paperwork I signed off on." Grissom replied.

_Shit, he can't see me. He'll think I am spying like a jealous school girl_. Sara thought as she took off towards the back garage. _No one should be in there. There are no open cases involving vehicles._ So she thought.

As Sara slammed open the swinging doors to the garage she heard someone start scurrying around but couldn't see anyone.

"It's alright Cath it is just me but if Mr. Asshole should come in looking for me I am not here." Sara gritted through her teeth. With that said Sara went to the far corner to get as far away from him as possible.

"Sure thing Sara." Catherine replied trying to sound as if nothing was going on.

Being such a slow shift Catherine and Warrick couldn't find anything that would keep their minds off of their planned activities after shift so going to the _secluded_ garage they thought they would be safe. BUSTED!

"Why don't you go and head Grissom off and I'll stay to see if she wants to talk." Catherine motioned for Warrick to head back into the lab.

"OK but don't be long." Warrick said while grinning at her. He gave her a quick kiss and left.

Just as Warrick went through the doors back into the lab he ran into Grissom.

"Hey Warrick have you seen Sara?"

"No, the last I saw her was at the start of shift when you said we were to all get caught up on paperwork until something came in. Warrick hoped he sounded convincing. After everything Grissom has done for him he didn't like lying to him but he also knew the shit he has put Sara through.

"OK well I will try to catch her tonight the." Grissom started to walk away. "By the way did you get your paperwork done for me to sign?"

"Uh yeah" Warrick stammered, "then I thought I would clean up the garage from the last print job that we did on that Chevy." Good thing that Nick helped me clean that up before at the beginning of shift, Warrick thought.

"Good. Well I'll see you tonight." Grissom yelled back as he headed out the front of the lab.

Warrick just stood there and watched Grissom leave. He never leaves on time. Wonder what has him in such a rush. After Grissom left the building he stopped to look around like he was waiting for something.

Just as Warrick started to turn into the break-room he saw Sophia pull up. Grissom got into the truck and they took off.

_That son of a bitch. _Warrick thought. _ No wonder Sara was so upset._

Like I said this is the first time that I have tried to write anything like this before. What do you think? Should I continue or just go back to reading the other awesome fics that you all write?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of CSI

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I did not think that I would get ones like that. This is so awesome! I know that many of you hate Sophia, me included, but I am still working on whether to have her be a little bit of a nice guy here or just write as the bitch from hell. I have about the next two chapters written but what do you think should I change them around a little? Let me know. OK here we go with Chapter 2**

"Did you see what he just did, he accepted a breakfast date with that wench and walked out of here like it was just another day. And all while Sara watched! It wouldn't surprise me if he knew she was watching and did it for spite to get her to ever forget about it working with him." Greg told Warrick while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yeah I saw it. I wondered why Sara came into the garage and said that she didn't want Grissom to know where she was." Warrick wondered out loud.

…………………Back in the garage……………..

"Hey Sara." Catherine asked while walking slowing toward the corner of the garage. Not wanting to spoke her and more than that not wanting Sara to shut her out.

"Go away Catherine. Thank you but no thank you." Sara said without looking up. "You know I was just getting myself used to the fact that he would never change. After hearing him tell Dr. Lurie that I was not worth the risk I should have known then but NNNNNOOOOO I had to think that he would come around." Sara just started to speak as though she was talking to herself and Catherine had already left.

Catherine just stood and listened to her friend and at the same time was getting so worried for her that it has gotten this far.

"I am just so tired. I just want to give up, and have for some time, but part of me thinks that if I wait long enough he will realize what I could give him. Well now I know that he will never realize that the risk is worth it. Well not with me anyways." With that last part Catherine just saw red. Sara has given him five years of her life whether he knows it or not and he breaks those ever sacred rules of his with someone else that is not only in the department but someone from the same shift.

Sara got up and just threw her hands in the air. "You know what I just give up. I am through. I am out of here. He was trying to drive me away and now he can have his wish." She jumped back when she noticed that Catherine was standing there. She thought that she was alone.

"Catherine you are so lucky to have someone like Warrick. Someone that knows you are worth the risk or loosing their job but loving you comes first and you and Lindsey are so lucky." Catherine looked at her with a confused look on her face. _How did she know about us?_ Catherine thought to herself.

"Oh come on everyone knows about you two as much as they know about my feelings for Grissom. You aren't that good at covering up especially when you have been caught in the garage!" Sara said with a little smile on her face.

Catherine could feel her face turn about 15 shades of red. "Thanks Sara and I am so sorry that Grissom is such an idiot. Anyone can see that she is just trying to get supervisor back. She thinks that if she can get him in bed that he will fight to get her back to swing and me back to graves. Don't get me wrong I love working with you guys but the title is working wonders for my ego. You know I really thought that his feelings for you were genuine but he was just holding them back because of the job but I don't know. MEN!"

"Thanks Cath. I love my new family here. It is all that I have anymore but I think coming here was just a big mistake." Sara admitted even though she did not believe it herself.

"Sara you are not going to do anything stupid are you? Like move away from here and leave us or do anything to yourself." Catherine was very concerned for Sara at this point. She has never talked like this before.

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere without telling you and I can't imagine no longer caring about a relationship with Grissom but I will not do anything drastic." Sara told Catherine.

OK let me know how you think I should send the story line. Thank you for reading. This is really fun and actually coming out of my fingers as fast as I can think of it. Wow if my old English teacher could see me now. I hated to write short stories and compositions!


	3. chapter 3

**Ok I am going to go with the original way that I wrote this. Depending on the comments I get back I may have to change things around a bit. Thank you for reading.**

While Warrick and Greg were trying to decide what they could do to Grissom that would cause him a long and painful death Sara came bursting through the doors back into the lab. Her eyes were red from crying but her face was turning just as red the closer that she got. She was pissed and no one got in her way as she left for home without saying a word.

Catherine was not far behind but stopped when she reached Warrick and Greg. As she leaned into Warrick she sighed and began to tell them about what went on. "He has really done it this time and I'm afraid there is no way he will ever be able to reverse it." Catherine sighed both upset and with disbelief that her friend of so many years can really be this stupid.

"What did she say?" Asked Greg while he debated whether to go after her or just let her be by herself for a while.

"She was starting to come to peace with herself and give up on Grissom. Even after hearing his admissions to Dr. Lurie she knew he would never risk work for a relationship." Catherine began.

"She heard that! I heard **about** it but I can only imagine hearing it directly from the ass' mouth." Exclaimed Greg.

"Yeah she heard it. That is why this thing with Sophia hit so hard. She is to the point of giving up." When Warrick and Greg shot her a look of shock Catherine went on. "I tried to talk to her about not doing anything stupid but she just had this deserted look in her eyes and kept repeating that she was tired of this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Warrick was the only one that could find his voice and ask.

Catherine could not give him the answer they were looking for. "I don't know. That is all she would say before she stormed out." Catherine looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting. "Sorry but I have to go pick up Lindsey for school."

"Hang on I was just leaving. You want to get some breakfast after taking Lindsey to school?" Warrick asked even though he knew the answer.

"I would love to." How could I ever resist him, Catherine thought happily to herself.

As Sophia parked the truck outside of the usual diner for nightshift, Grissom just thought to himself why he could not have such an open relationship with Sara. What was it that was honestly stopping him from being here with her?

More and more he thought that bringing her here was a mistake. Not in the sense of her pulling the team down because she didn't know her job. Quite the opposite. She is brilliant! But his intentions were completely selfish. Ever since they met during his lecture years ago he can not stop thinking about being with her. When given opportunity 5 years ago he thought this would be his chance. Yet, as he has heard many times, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

He never had the wanting of a solid and meaningful relationship with anyone until he met Sara. His work was always his life. Whenever he was working on cases was the only time that she was not fore most in his mind. It was the times of being in his office or alone at home or realistically any other time, that all he could think of was Sara being a part of his life.

"Well are you coming?" Sophia said jolting Grissom out of his trance.

"Uh yeah." Was all he could say. _What am I doing here and with her of all people?_ He asked himself.

Grissom and Sophia went into the diner and ordered some coffee. As the waitress came back to pour the coffee Sophia just looked at Grissom and wondered how long he was going to keep doing this to himself, to the team.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Grissom asked about causing Sophia to spill her coffee. "Sorry." He offered.

"I must have been day dreaming like I thought you were." She admitted.

"Care to share?" Grissom was trying to be polite since it was her that said she wanted to get together to talk. Too personal, though he, hoping that she would decline.

"Actually it was about why I asked you here."

OK now she has my attention.

"When was the last time you went with your gut?" She asked no wanting to be too forward.

"I thought you closed all your cases? It is not our job to determine their guilt, just follow the evidence." Grissom said as though he had the last part recorded.

I must have given him a look of disbelief because the next thing he said was, "This isn't about a case is it?"

"Do you always do things if you know for sure that nothing bumpy will happen along the way?" She said still beating around the bush.

"Did Catherine put you up to this? Damn it why can't she just let it be?" Grissom said in a loud whisper.

"No she didn't. In fact I think Warrick saw you get into my truck and Greg heard us talking about breakfast and they both looked pretty pissed off because Sara also saw us." Sophia commented. While Grissom sat there with his eyes getting larger at what has he done now Sophia continued, "I have only worked on shift with you and Sara for a couple months, and yes I have heard the rumors, who hasn't, but working with you both confirms with me that strong feeling are there on both sides but I wish you guys would step over the line and take the leap."

Grissom tried to absorb what Sophia just told him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have known and worked with Catherine for how long now and you won't listen to her so I thought hearing it from someone new to the team may finally wake you up. You know Eckley broke up the team once why can't we get him to do it again? This time so something good can come of it. Either he changes Sara with Warrick or you with Catherine." She spoke as if she has had this planned for a while.

"Why not Sara with Nick?" Grissom asked just not grasping the obvious.

With a bit of shock in her voice Sophia said with a raise in her tone. "Jesus Grissom are you that blind. Brilliant but blind."

"Apparently I am. Would you care to explain?" Grissom asked while looking over the top of his glasses.

"Catherine and Warrick have been dating since before the split of the team. If Warrick was switched with Sara then you would not have team members dating each other let alone one of them being the supervisor in both cases." Sophia was feeling as though she was outing Catherine and Warrick but she needed her last resort to make Grissom pull his head out of his ass.

Grissom was to say the least, dumbfounded." "How could I not have seen that? Even though our team is split they are all still my family." He said more to himself.

"Grissom………Grissom……..GIL!"

"What?" Grissom answered not knowing why she was yelling.

"Look as a new team member I can see what is going on and to tell you the truth it is harming the lab. I just thought if you heard it from an outsider you may finally face facts and see what is right in front of you. Well, not right at this moment but you know what I mean." Sophia didn't care about being too personal. They were way beyond that now.

Grissom just sat there drinking his coffee. "Can you take me back to the lab?" Grissom asked. "I need my truck and to……I can't believe I am saying this, but I need to voluntarily talk to Ecklie."

Sophia just smiled and put some money down to cover the bill. As they stood to leave Catherine and Warrick came through the door of the diner. _Oh Shit_. Sophia thought she looks pissed.

**Well what do you think? Is the Sophia being nice part a little too much? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry but I have had things happening that I couldn't keep up with the story but I wrote some more and here it is. Let me know what ya think. Thank you for reading and commenting.**

**A little more language in this one than the last so just so you know.**

Who Knew – Chapter 4

Before Grissom could stop her, Catherine came up to Sophia looking like she was ready to kill.

"Catherine don't," Grissom started.

"Don't Catherine don't me. How could you? And with HER! She is just trying to get her job back! The bitch probably already fucked Ecklie and now she is trying to get you." Catherine began to rant. She saw only red.

"For your information Sophia was talking to me about pulling my head out of my ass to realize what I am doing to Sara and to the team. She is also a part of my shift now so you don't need to….." Grissom tried explaining.

"Grissom," Sophia began, "it's OK. I know Catherine doesn't like me and she was protecting her family. Besides she is right!"

"About which part?" Catherine asked not thinking Sophia would agree with being called a bitch but didn't want to consider the other option.

"The Ecklie part." Catherine and Warrick actually thought they would be sick. "Besides he was going to tell you in a couple days but I'll tell you now. I am transferring to the Pahrump office since they frown upon spouses working together when one is the boss." Sophia talked like explaining how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As for everyone else their jaws were hitting the floor.

No one knew what to say. Especially Catherine. "I, uh…" she stammered. "Don't worry about it. Like I said you were protecting your family. What really surprises me though is that I thought you hated Sidle."

"Yeah, well." Catherine knew she and Sara have a reputation of hating each other but she also knows that she has helped cover for her and Warrick so Catherine figures she could at least help Sara out with Grissom.

"So what do you plan on doing about the then?" Catherine asked hoping Sophia wouldn't press the issue.

"First I am going to talk to Ecklie." Grissom began.

"Ecklie! What the hell for?" Catherine was starting to see red again.

"To switch Sara to swing and," Grissom said with a sideward glance at Warrick, "Warrick back with me."

"What? Why move Warr……you know?" Catherine whispered while turning red but this time not in anger.

"Catherine, I am an investigator you know." Grissom said while looking at Sophia with a smirk and Sophia just chuckling and shaking her head.

Grissom looked at Catherine and puller her aside. "I am just happy to see you and Lindsay have found someone to love you. You guys took the leap!" Catherine thought he sounded sincere but could hear the regret in his voice.

"Gil you need to go after her before shi is gone forever. She has given up but you can change that…….together. Do what it takes. Take the leap. Who knew that I could truly do it but I will never look back." As Catherine was finishing Warrick came up behind her and whispered, "Cath he said he was going so let him go already!" Catherine blushed and stood aside for Grissom to pass.

As Grissom began to walk out he told Warrick, "You take care of them." "I plan on it. I love both of them." Warrick re-assured Grissom.

Mean while Catherine spoke with Sophia. "Listen. I am sorry for what I said. I won't lie to you. I am happy that you are leaving but I would rather see Ecklie transfer instead." Catherine gave her a smirk and started to go find a table when she turned around. "Oh thank you for kicking Gil in the ass."

Sophia, still trying to recover from Catherine's bluntness, stammered, "Yeah, no problem."


End file.
